Pony Town
For Pre-Settlement, look for Hero's Castle here Pony Town is a Town that sprung up south west of Equestria. Having been settled by those looking to make a new beginning, the town was soon built a top an abandoned dig site, however, construction was soon slowed thanks to the efforts of Kendra Stein and Elizabeth realising the history they'd destroy without been careful, gaining Aster's favour and the trio pressured the Mayor to let the ruins remain. They were successful in preserving the ruins and is seen in the restored Horse statues when entering town. Many ponies often find Pony Town in their travels, either settling down in the fledgling town or continuing their travels with warm memories in their heart. Origins Founded by Prickly Bush, he funded the entire settlement as a Money Venture but soon came to be populated too quick to be controlled as easily as he once had, allowing the town to grow naturally while the Townspeople created the majority of the town with Aster quietly leading the construction. Buildings Mayor's Office The first building made in Pony Town, the Mayor's office is where most paperwork is found, from Land Settlement forms to bills and even maps of the surrounding lands. Prickly Bush, Aster and Elizabeth can normally be found here. Orion's Warehouse Originally a Warehouse holding the Supplies used to build Pony Town, Orion Pax soon brought the Expansive building and converted it into Warehouse he uses to hold many odd magical items and inventions. Sally Spatula's Bar and Grill During the Settlement of Pony Town, Sally had resigned from Canterlot and had to do travelling, when she discovered the people of Pony Town eating leaves and mushrooms, she decided to stay in Pony Town and cook for the Town. She runs a soup kitchen on the weekend. The Golden Egg A Candy Store owned by Spirit Sparkle, the Pegasai sells Candy occasionally when she doesn't sample it herself. It's sweetness is a closely guarded secret. Origun Fortress Remade from a fortress from the ruins of a Tower, the Origun Fortress was remade after the Events of the Nether Return to help protect from the powerful forces of Evil, it's largely manned by the Town Miltia. Outback's Bar The Original Owner perished thanks to a Violent incident, however with no cider, builders became unruly and Aster soon contracted Outback to take over the failing business. Thanks to the Mare's Strength to deal with the Unruly and her jolly nature many ponies soon settled down and returned to helping build the town. Builder's Workshop A Community Store, the Builder's Workshop holds many building materials for Ponies to begin work on their homes or nearby places. Stinger's Hive -wip- Kendra's Workshop Home to the Mad inventor, Kendra is often found in her home, never stopping her overactive mind and inventing multiple devices and machines. Irvy's Brothel -wip- Town Bank Commissioned by Prickly Bush, this building holds the majority of the Town's Funds and safety deposit boxes for other ponies. Elizabeth works here when she's not working with Prickly Bush and Aster. Metro A Train Station that allows the Town to connect with other Towns, Cities and more locations, it's said that without using the Metro, it takes a week to return to Ponyville. Softball's House A Standard home on the edge of the River. Community Garden Held by the Town as a source of Ingredients or food for those whom are desperate, the Garden grows Pumpkins, Beetroot, Potatos, Wheat or Melons depending on the Season. Sally Spatula often comes here during her time off. Candy's Barn Holding most of the Town's Livestock and pet supplies, Candy Cane takes care of the animals in the expansive Barn. Hotel Owned by Cobalt Stripe, the Hotel is a simple 4 Room hotel that Travellers use frequently, Schoolhouse The Basis of Learning, due to the few amount of young ponies: the numbers in class are far smaller than normal. Portal Hub Ever since the Nether Return, excess Mana was used to construct portals to other realms across Equestria that have come to rise. It shares space with the town Map. Dimensional Anomaly The Catalyst of the Nether Return event, Ponies are not to approach the Portal, however, many do. Whether to attempt to find the Nethercast or to track down missing Ponies last seen entering the portal. The Following Buildings are not Canon. Driftcoaster A Rollercoaster set up by the Pier. Dungeon A Supernatural place that holds many creatures of evil, also filled with Treasure. Town Prison A Red Prison with Lost and Found notices, wanted notices and a working Jail cell. Temple of Dreams A Building holding any item you request. Hero-Era Originally a small plot of land owned by the 7 Heroes of Equestria before Luna and Celestia's Victory over Discord with a Castle as their headquarters, the Castle stood strong until Princess Luna and Princess Luna's victory, this caused a serve disagreement in Philosophy with some vouching to go gather power and land before the Monarches took the land as their own, citing the fact they were barely involved, others were content with the peace they fought so hard for and even wanted the approval of the two sisters to help Equestria be freed completely of Chaos as well as support for the rising number of bandits and theives seizing what was not secured by the Princesses. This eventually sparked out into a civil war between the heroes and anti-heroes, with Solaris, Vareii, Arcana and _ having to fight to stop the others from destroying the Town in their fight and in doing: lost their lives, but not before casting their former friends away with sadness heavy in their hearts. Those whom remembered them had gravemarkers made into the shape of mighty Horses before they left, time soon took it's toll however, making the Hero's castle and their gravemarkers old and withered enough for Prickly Bush to settle the town over the Hero's Land. Category:Pony Town Category:Location Category:Town Category:Pre-Settlement